In Due Time
by The Ace of Black Hearts
Summary: Suki is a semi-average teen in Death city. One day while being attacked she meets Wes a scythe who becomes her partner. While partners she gets introduced to many new faces except for Death the Kidd, Lord Deaths son. Sorry I'll get better at summaries i swear!
1. Prolouge

Hi welcome to In Due Time I hope you like it as much as i like writing it! Look for more from me in my authors note!

Disclaimer I do not own soul eater! I only own Suki my original character

* * *

It's all she heard, in due time, she would ask one question and it's always the response. She never knew her family and she didn't have many friends until him. He was the first to never say in due time Suki.

"Hello, are you okay? You're bleeding?" He asked

"Ya I am, Who are you?" I responded taking a fighting stance

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared" He told

"I'll be scared until I know who you are and why you are here!" I shouted

"I'm Wes, I heard screaming. I'm also a weapon looking for a mister." Wes responded

_So he's a weapon, eh? Well maybe I can use him to stop the oncoming attacks._

"Quick! Change into your weapon form. Let me wield you or we are both going to die!" I ordered

He took no argument, and he changed into a scythe. I put my hand out and he fell into it perfectly. He felt weightless almost like the bag I was fighting with before they destroyed it.

_Great I'm fighting with a stranger and I don't know why._

I was an orphan all my life and given an opportunity by lord death himself. That man is my savior but his son is so nice. After all the assailants were defeated Wes turned back into his human form. He turned and looked at me and said,

"So are we partners? I've always wanted to go to the DWMA."

"Sure but if you ever say in due time I may hurt you, or hit you with my Suki-chop!"

"Suki-chop?That sounds painful." Wes responded

"It is, trust me. If you need verification ask Death the Kidd." I told

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW DEATH THE KIDD?" Wes shouted

"Yes, his dad saved my life when I was little. Kidd and I are close friends, same with his weapons." I explained

"Wow well umm got any place I can take you to?" Wes asked

"Huh, Oh no I don't but I think Kidd would take me in tonight." I told Wes

"Oh well its late I don't want to wake him lets go to my brothers secret place, or my place." Wes suggested

"Ok, I would love a shower and getting these wounds fixed!" I exclaimed

That's how I got my partner and that's when I rarely heard in due time because then I started getting my questions answered. It all started my first day at school and it got worse from there.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Oh my gosh thank you so much for reading my first chapter of In Due Time! Thank you so much please make sure to review and don't be afraid to contact me! Thank you SOOOO MUCH for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

~Black Heart


	2. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to chapter one of In Due Time! See you in the authors note at the end!

~Black Heart

Disclaimer:

Suki: Despite her dismay she doesn't own Soul Eater

Wes: Ya but I'm hungry will you make me food Suki?

Suki: NO

Soul: Wes get off your lazy ass and make it yourself!

Wes: BUT

Suki: NOW

* * *

"Class we have two new students, they are Wes Evans and Suki Star. Strange we have Black Star, I wonder if the two of you are related." The stitched professor spoke as me and Wes came in

"Umm Hi, Im Suki" I told shaking

"Wes, Hey guys!" He exclaimed waving to his friends

"Can we go sit down Wes?" I asked

"Oh right you and crowds. Come on let's sit next to Black Star and his partner." Wes Whispered

Everyone stared and whispered. It was terrifying for me. I don't like crowds or anyone staring at me to long why I don't remember. I don't remember too much of my childhood either. But Wes helped me fill in any blanks he knew, Wes was so helpful I don't know what I would do without him.

"Hey Bro, when did you start here?" Soul asked

"Today we just signed up yesterday! Can't wait to be stuck here for a while, hopefully it will be eventful." Wes replied

"Wes, who's this?" I whispered

"Oh right Suki you never meet my brother. Suki this is Soul he's my brother. Soul this is my weapon and technician." Wes introduced

"Weapon and technician?" Soul asked confused

"My mom was a scythe and my dad was a mister so I inherited both abilities along with being able to see souls." I explained

"Haha you sound like Maka. She is a weapon but she doesn't like being used as one so she stays a mister." Soul replied

"What about me Soul? Who are you talking to anyway? OH! You're the new students. I'm Maka, I'm a mister Soul here is my partner." Maka spoke with confidence

"I'm Soul's brother and this is my partner. She's very interesting when she's not shy. She also talks more when she's not being shy. Come on Suki say hello." Wes explained

SUKI CHOP. Wes fell and everyone else laughed. The bell rang as soon as Kidd got there; I ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone but Wes and the Thompson sisters stared at me like I was crazy. Kidd just picked me up, twirled me then set me down.

"Kidd you know her?" Tsubuki asked

"Yep, she's practically my little sister! My dad saved her when she was little and she lived with us. Now the question is why are you here and when did you get enrolled in the school?" Kidd spoke

"Your dad helped me and Wes enroll a couple days ago. To answer your second question I'm a student here! Duh silly!" I shouted

"Well to commemorate your first day lets all go out to dinner!" Kidd suggested

"Sure!" Wes and I said in unison

"Ok I hate when you two do that, don't speak in unison it freaks me out!" Liz commanded

"Ok, sorry Liz!" I apologized

And with that we left. We went to my favorite place, turns out it was Black Star's favorite place to. Everything was going fine till Stein came in to talk to me. I told Wes and the others I would be ok and I got up and went to go talk to Stein.

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger lol Second chapter will be here soon!

Thank you for the reviews! Its so great to hear from people who read the prologue saying how good it was! IT MADE ME SO HAPPY!

Thank you and don't forget to review and if you like it FOLLOW or if you like me FOLLOW haha now time to do neglected homework...sigh

See you next time

~ Black Hearts


	3. Chapter 2

Black Heart:Haiii wait what am I kirby

Suki: Oh Kirby I love him hes so cute

Wes: Black Heart doesnt own soul eater and oh no suki is fan girling about kirby BYEE oh and READ THE END NOTE!

* * *

Chapter 2

Stein led me outside to my dismay. It was quite cold I reminded myself to get Wes's jacket when I went back in.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked

"Yes, do you know anything about your past?" Stein asked

"No, I try and I try but I don't know. I think I have a brother but not sure who or where he may be." I explain

"So you think you have one? Do you know you know that Black Star has the same last name you do?" Stein questioned

"I do know and no I don't think we are related. We look nothing alike!" I exclaimed

"Actually you do." Stein stated

"What?" I shouted

"Your dark, dark blue hair, by the way it looks black. Your star on your ankle, your red eyes, your special knack for assassin skills, your weapon mister ability now that's one from Spirit but it could come from them. Face it you're a star clan and you secretly know it. Does Black star know or realize that you're his sister?" Stein explained angrily

"I am not a star clan and I'm not his sister and you are right my hair does look black." I responded

"Yes you are! Spirit said it was true!" Stein interjected

"Yep, because Spirit is TOTALLY reliable. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to my friends." I shouted

And with that I stormed off back into the restaurant and finished my time with friends. I was still mad but frozen to the touch. Wes seemed to notice the fact that I was cold and gave me his sweatshirt. I immediately thanked him and hugged him. He asked me what happened and I shot him a later look. He dropped it after that and continued on with the night. After a while of talking we all had to leave. We all left then while on my way home Wes tried to talk to me.

"So what happened with the creepy Stein?" Wes asked

"He tried to tell me that I'm related to Black Star and that he wanted me to talk to him." I told angry

"Oh, that can't be right." Wes mumbled

"Ya so what now?" I asked

"Your birthday is coming up. What do you want to do for it?" Wes asked

"I don't know. Kidd always dragged me out for a celebration at dinner. I would love to listen to you play music. You know we have that piano in our living room." I implied

"Haha sure I'll play for you. But want anything else?" Wes asked

"I don't know, surprise me!" I told

With that we were home. I unlocked the door and walked in. I went straight to my room and changed then put my hair into a bun. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of apple juice. Normally I get cherry juice but we were out of cherry juice. I closed the fridge and turned around and suddenly clung to. It was Wes hugging me from behind.

"What are you doing?" Wes asked

"Despite what you think I have homework. Remember I'm in my own classes in the morning and then we join up and my morning classes are advanced. Your morning classes are basic then our afternoon classes are basic. I'm in all classes with Maka. She's quite nice when she's not into a book" I Told

"Oh well go study you good student!" Wes teased

"You should to! You know try and pass your BASIC classes! I'm passing all of my classes and I'm in two advanced classes!" I hollered back

"Will you help me?" Wes asked

"Sure, I will try but not on math. That's my worst subject." I told

With that we got our stuff and studied. I had so much trouble with math Wes had to help me. Surprisingly enough he understood it. We were both tired and were headed to our rooms when I turned around and asked

"So what are you gonna get me for my birthday?"

"In due time Suki!" Wes responded

There's those words again, who knew that night was going to be interesting

* * *

Hi again i have regain my composure and HOPE YOU LIKE THE SECOND CHAPTER!

Ok the next chapter maybe a little sad and depressing and i do apologize for it but I've been through things and it's taking a toll on me So i do apologize for that!

I will write the next chapter soon probably right after i put this chapter up!

Haha don't forget to review! every time i get a review it makes me happy!

Oh do you guys want a new OC? PLEASE LET ME KNOW

Haha please continue to read and review

~Black Heart


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! Welcome to chapter 3 of In Due time! This chapter is mainly a nightmare/ flashback! Any time i have a nightmare/ flashback it will be italicized! Just a warning! Enjoy!

Suki: You dont own soul eater

Black Heart: SO I CAN DREAM CANT I?

I dont own Soul eater sadly

Chapter 3

_It's dark, all I hear is voices. Wait the voices are familiar, are they who I think they are? NO they can't be, they were sent to prison or killed. _

_ "It's all your fault you know!" one shouted_

_ Sally. I tried saying her name but the most that came out was air and tears. I can't speak. Why can't I speak._

_ "You got her killed! You took my girlfriend!" The man shouted_

_NO she's alive I've seen her….. WAIT I've seen her SHES ALIVE BELIVE ME! I thought trying to say_

_ "Why don't we just kill her? She did put that pesky Lord Death on our tails. It would be revenge for her killing your precious Nicole Sohma. She was so good to us but this bitch killed her. What a waste of resources!" Sally told the male_

_ "True, true Sally but we may need her. She may need to send a message." The male spoke_

_But she's not dead she was a spy for the DWMA she helped me out of there. She's not dead she's working with her partner Christian at the school I tried responding_

_ He got so close with his arm. His arm was a gun and he was ready to fire. I started to scream but nothing came out. It was all just silence and I just kept screaming and screaming. I kept looking around to find an exit but it was dark with no extra lights, it was all just black. _

" Suki, suki, SUKII wake up!" Wes screamed

I jumped up screaming not knowing where I was. Wes was holding me and started to say that I started screaming and wouldn't stop with him holding me so he woke me up. He got up to leave but I grabbed his hand. HE turned and noticed I was still shaking.

"Please stay with me. They are gonna kill me." I requested

"Who are…. Never mind ill stay as long ad you like" Wes responded

With that he came back and laid in my bed. He held me so I knew he was there and I was happy. We both fell asleep soon after.

* * *

MWHAHAHA that was short and so eventful along with fluffy! hahah Sorry its short i was writing this at like 1 in the morning!

Thank you to nakasumi sohma for your review and permission to use one of your original characters! I hope i write her as you think she should be written!

Hahaha i love writing this story because i can take it anywhere and i kinda want to take it darker than most would.

Please review follow and favorite it keeps me motivated to write!

See ya next time!

~ Black heart


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! See you at the end! ~ Black Heart

Suki: she doesnt own anything but me and her story!

Wes: So I still wont get my food?

Suki: NO! Get of your lazy ass and make it yourself

Wes: Fine... KIDD!

Kidd: NO

* * *

Chapter 4

I ran, all I could do was run. Wes didn't wake me up so he let me be late, sadly enough I had to see Lord Death first so I was extra late.

"Hi hello what's up?" Lord Death greeted

"Uhh Hi, can I ask you something uncle?" I responded

"I told you called me dad Suki and what do you need to ask?" Lord death responded

"I'm still having an issue with uncle, let me get there. Do you know what happened to Nichole Soma, Sally, and Connor I think is his name. They were the people you saved me from." I bluttered out

You could tell that his expression and demeanor had changed. He was shocked that I wanted to know about my past even more so, that is was about those three. Before he could answer someone walked in. Apparently she saved him from a long and difficult discussion.

"You know you should stop bringing up the past, it gets quite scaring and sad!" The girl said

"Umm who are you" I squeaked

"Well Hello Nichole, nice of you to drop by!" Death spoke cheery once again

"Hello Suki, Long time no see huh? You remember me right? Nichole Sohma in case you don't remember. I went by uhh what was it again…. Oh ya it was Melody Chase before they found out my real name. It's a real pain having you identity found out on missions and then having to fake your own death wow is it a pain." Nichole hissed out

"I saw you die?!" I screamed

"Well we can tell that was a lie cant we?" Nichole sarcastically spoke

"But but you cant be!" I half hearted shouted

At this point Wes ran in. He figured me missing all classes was wrong and he decided I was here. I fell right as he got there and he caught me. HE realized this was going to be a long night with a figment from my past showing up. Wes knew about my past and he helped me as I remembered. He was not expecting this though; this was a surprise for all of us except Lord Death. Apparently when Wes came in so did Kidd Liz and Patty and Tsubaki. Lord Death had the worst and most health threatening conversation ahead of him

* * *

Hello again! Ive been working on this chapter for quite awhile i couldnt think of a way to follow the dream after a couple days so i let it sit on me. I have so much fun writing this story so every time someone reviews favorites and/or follows it makes me happy! Please i love to hear any suggestions you guys may have! See you in the next chapter!

~Black Heart

Wes: Is there gonna be anything fluffy like last time? I quite liked that!

Suki: / NOO THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING DONT MAKE IT HAPPEN!

Black Heart: HEHEHE just sit and watch!

Wes, Suki: Uh oh

Wes, Suki, Black Heart: See you next chapter!


End file.
